


他是光6⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	他是光6⃣️

同时被送上高潮的两人在剧烈的喘息过后，身上的粘腻的感觉唤回了TS的理智，他摸着男孩汗湿的头发亲了亲，唤了声：  
“ Friday，浴室。”  
墙面打开，飘着热气的露天温泉池出现在眼前。  
男人抱起还在失神中的男孩走过去，为男孩满身的吻痕自豪，轻轻，轻轻地把他放到水下的座椅上。  
一声低微的呼痛伴随着水花，男孩把手臂伸出水面，鲜红的血液滴到池面。  
“Kid？”男人抓住他的手腕，被手指和掌心的那片鲜红刺痛了眼。在床上听到男孩失声尖叫时他并没有注意PP自残的行为，因为他已经迷失在灵魂高潮的欲仙欲死中了。  
“Mr⋯Mr Stark，我一点都不痛。”男孩直觉把手背后，开始往后退。为什么人人都爱TS，他现在亲身体验过了，原来男人的身体竟然会有那么大的威力，他非但不能抗拒，还像吸了毒一样飘飘欲仙，就算是抠烂了自己的手心也没有止住那汹湧可怕的高潮将他没顶。他现在完全没有信心相信他口中的忠诚了。  
看着以为是外面的地方却阻住了男孩的背，原来是钢化玻璃，这里依然是在空中。可是男孩不敢接住男人递上前的手，他紧抿薄唇，生怕自己扑上去求男人再来一发。  
“抱歉kid⋯”男人的心都化成了水，他确信那时因为玫瑰的作用，男孩已经失神，但即使如此，他也没舍得在自己身上留下伤痕，哪怕是自残⋯或许不论对他做了多过份的事情，他都无可救药地爱着自己吧！他再次为得到了世界上最纯洁的天使默默感恩。一定是因为之前受的苦难太多，上天才把他再次送来陪伴他的。  
男人叹了口气，放柔了自己的声音，“让我帮你包扎一下伤口吧！”  
男孩看了他几秒钟，慎重地把双手递给他。  
唤出医疗机器人，TS小心翼翼地给他消毒包扎，一边轻声说话分散男孩的注意力。  
“我觉的你应该为自己的丈夫换个爱称，你认为呢？”  
沉浸在自己男人全然温柔体贴照顾中的PP游不出他眼中的那片星空，他身上溢出来的喜欢几乎化为实质包裹住男人，引来男人发自胸腔的低笑。  
手掌被厚厚的绷带缠住，男人在他两手各印下一个吻，“ I love you so much kid！and ⋯I am yours Forever。”他取出一对金属环扣上男孩的手腕。  
“Dumn！”男人轻咒一声，“我可从来没有想过这样使用这东西。”  
手环快速变形为金属手套，包裹了手掌，手腕吸附在透明的玻璃表面，把男孩的身体弯曲成好看的形状。  
“Mr Stark？”男孩不解地回头望向他，红通通的眼睛无辜又水灵。  
男人跳下水，帮男孩洗干净染上玫瑰红的后背。“宝贝儿你真美！”  
一个吻印上男孩的肩膀，五指顺着脖子往腰下滑，帮他清洗腿上的颜色。  
“ Hum⋯”  
男人的手才摸上腿根，男孩就全身颤栗，仰起他可爱的小脖子，血液里似流淌着电流，全部向腹下汇集，他呻吟出诱人的声音。  
“Wow～”男人吹了个口哨，为他小东西的敏感程度咋舌，放轻动作加快了速度，“麻烦了，等一下我要怎么样才能忍的住⋯”  
清洁完了玫瑰痕迹，男人犹豫了几秒钟，轻轻压下男孩的腰，“kid，我要清理你里面了。”  
男孩又变成了粉红色，全身紧绷，膝盖隐隐颤抖，似乎下一刻就要软倒。  
“kid放松一下，我进不去。”男人为难自己有个害羞的男孩，只一句话就能紧成这样⋯好吧，他承认自己邪恶了，那美妙绝伦的高潮让他一次就上瘾了。  
“Peter，你是在拒绝我吗？”靠近耳庞的低语让男孩升级为鲜红，他躲开时嘴唇转过来，让男人一口噙住，勾住下巴就是一顿惩罚。  
男人的唇舌好灵活，捏住胸口敏感点和虚握分身的手让他又无法思考了，呜呜哼着放松了后庭。  
手指顺利地进入男孩体内，本以为很容易就能抠挖出自己的精液，没想到那小穴特别会吸，一滴不露，男人只好屏住欲望，放开了男孩的分身，一手撑开穴口，另一只手伸出两根手指曲起掏进去。  
“Hum⋯hum⋯”男孩的声调都变甜了，腰部主动前后抽动，可是男人还是忍住了诱惑只是帮他做清洁工作。  
“Mr Stark一一”  
男孩带着哭腔的小奶音简直是顶级春药，直击男人核心，让他怀疑自己下一秒就要兽化捕食。  
“No kid⋯”男人听到了自己不坚定的回绝，只要男孩再用哭腔乞求，他怕是连自己姓甚名谁都忘了。  
“求你⋯”  
“摸⋯摸摸我⋯”那孩子哭了，摆动着初尝情欲的柔韧腰身向他靠近，“进⋯进来⋯充满我！”男孩被欲望折磨的大口喘息，崩溃地大哭起来。“求你⋯X我！”  
如果这还能忍住，那他就不是男人了。  
“宝贝儿别哭，你哭得我心都碎了（早就想写这句话了🤩）”  
一边大力撞击，一边抚慰着前面的小朋友，男人嘴里温柔，心里暗爽。  
好容易找到这样契合自己的另一半，一次怎么够？他发誓说想囚禁他时可是真心的！如果不是考虑他的男孩初尝性事，他能压他三天三夜。  
—————————————————-  
时间很久以后，Peter在网上看到一个调查问卷：你第一次射精用的是自己的手吗？  
耳朵嗡嗡作响，他的第一次⋯是早泄在了那个著名的TS的嘴巴里，而且⋯还被那人一滴不剩地全部吞下去了吧？


End file.
